little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ron PRL/Episode 24 Review
In the episode, Chariot and Croix are about to have their final battle. While Croix has some praises for her, Chariot just has none and only spit at her rival's face. Yeah, when your second chance in life has been destroyed by this hag, you probably don't have anything to say. Now onto the battle. I kinda chuckle when Chariot takes out the lightsaber because before all that, I made a series of videos called 'Little Witch of the Stars' because I thought that the Star Wars soundtrack would work well for the anime. I'm kinda guilty that I didn't splice Palpatine's voice with Croix, "Now Witness the Power of this fully operational Noir Rod". When the fight starts, Chariot really intends to kill Croix. Look at it, she tries to impale her sword right at Croix's freakin head. Damn. Of course, it doesn't last as Croix has prepared almost every contigency. Emphasis on the word 'almost'. Luckily, she didn't count on Holbrooke and Finnelan coming as calvary for Chariot. But even that didn't last long as well since the Noir Rod is finally activated. Meanwhile back to Akko and gang, they finally see the effects of the Noir Rod and they realize all of it is heading back to Luna Nova. They went back as fast as possible but all of a sudden, the Ley Lines stop working. Yes, this was part of Croix's plan. She wants to use all the power to get the Grand Triskellion, both negative and positive. So, she had the Sorcerer Stone shut down so that the Noir Rod can absorb that too. With that, Akko and everyone else fell but as we seen in Episode 1, we know where it leads to. Croix takes the Noir Rod to the Arcturus Forest and Chariot hitch on, barely. When they arrived, Croix wastes no time having the rod drill into the seal of the GT. And then, it finally opens. This is it. We are about to see the power of the GT and yet the GT......is a stick? BWAHAHAHAHA! Are you serious? This is World Altering Magic? You mean to tell me all of this insanity and drama, all of it is to get a little stick and it's not even a good stick. It's just blowing bubble and party tricks. Yeah, Croix, this is your reward. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait, wait, I second thought, it is world altering because it blow your world apart. HAHAHA! Back at Blytonbury, Andrew is trying to keep Mr. Hanbridge and Mr. Blackwell from enforcing martial law onto the populace. We've seen what results from violence so having that kind of action will might be the trigger for World War III. Time is not on everyone's side. Croix is at loss for words. In a symbolic sense, Croix always had this bubble to keep her guilt and shame so that she could proceed with her mission without question but now it's gone. She's panicking. Why won't she? She has destroyed her friendship with Chariot, have attacked her teachers and students, causing World War III, depleting all suplly of magic and nearly killing and drove away the only person who can wield the GT. She will be hunted down and be executed and will be remembered as the greatest embarassment to both Witch history and the entire world. She lost everything. Chariot sees what's happening and she is so depressed. I would have thought that she would have laughed at Croix's misery but then I realize why. She has just given up her only chance to make amends with Akko and now, the GT was never in danger at all. What was the point of all this? Also, Chariot didn't even know that the GT can be this little stick. That's because she never ask for this little details much like how she didn't question Croix's DFS. Because of how blind she was, this action has costed her Akko. Added to that is all her past actions all because of the stupid stick. So yeah, she has nothing but shame and guilt to the point that she can only feel pity for Croix. With the two now in absolute despair, Woodward finally appears and this is where the real meat comes in. Croix, unable to bear the sins, blames everything on Woodward and tells her that all she wants is her approval. You hear that? This is what Croix actually wants. She wants validation from her. And considering how much everyone hated the teachers, so it's not hard to assume Croix has some hatred to them and Diana would have hated them sooner or later. A major theme of the series is that everyone has their own side of the story. While Chariot has hers but we do know Chariot has a tendency to exaggerate or ignore certain pieces of information. So what is Woodward's response? Nothing. She does not say anything at all. That's not how it's supposed to happen but looking back in all of her appearances, has she done anything other than the GT? Was there extra magic lessons that she gave to Chariot? And where was she when all this madness was going through? The answer is that she did nothing of the sort. She may have been good or at least somewhat good in guiding towards th GT but everything else, she's bad at it and even when she's doing things about the GT, it all failed. I can't imagine what Chariot is processing through all this. She has long thought that Woodward was a good teacher but no, she wasn't and all her so-called lessons are just the way how she ACTS. Was there any a reason to do all this jerkish moves? NO! There is no reason much like how the teachers and other Witches have no reason to cling on to traditions. Looking back at Episode 23, I think the reason why Croix turn on Chariot is because she thinks her incompetence is what making Woodward spend more time on her but Croix is wrong, she didn't see or didn't want to see Chariot's side of the story. Woodward never did anything of the sort. If it were, she would have stepped in to protect Chariot or vouch for Chariot after what happened with the DFS and the Moon. I'm not saying that Woodward is the true villain or a villain at all. I'm just saying that her actions are inexcusable. She is the reason Croix went on a rampage and she is the reason why Chariot is left to rot for ten years. Granted, she didn't meant to but in the end, she chose not to intervene. And this is where the TRUE Villain reveals itself; Bad Choices. It doesn't matter what reason you do this or that, the most important thing is to learn from it. Another major theme of LWA is that there is no such thing as impossible. Akko and Diana are living proof of it. They have worked blood and sweat to use magic. Sooner or later, Akko will accomplish of being the greatest Witch in existence and I believe that. Akko and Diana are here now because they made the right choice. And I don't think the Shiny Rod was ever picky. Woodward could have regained the Shiny Rod even in death if she had made the same choice as Akko and Diana but she didn't. Woodward and all the Witches are flat out refusing to take this step which in turns lead to the current predicament. Chariot looks at this and realize she has make a BIG mistake. She is letting history repeat itself and she has unknowingly let Akko suffer from her consequences. Chariot loves and always wants Akko but what stopped her is because of her feeling of unworthiness for what happened in the past. But deep down, she wants Akko more than ever. It doesn't matter what she feels, prove to her and prove to the world that loyalty she has for her. Category:Blog posts